Lista de episodios
TEMPORADA "0" (MGxx) CORTOS 1 (1987) 01. Good Night (19 de abril de 1987) MG01 02. Watching TV (03 de mayo de 1987) MG02 03. Bart Jumps (10 de mayo de 1987) MG03 04. Babysitting Maggie (31 de mayo de 1987) MG04 05. The Pacifier (21 de junio de 1987) MG05 06. Burp Contest (28 de junio de 1987) MG06 07. Eating Dinner (12 de julio de 1987) MG07 CORTOS 2 (1987-1988) 08. Making Faces (22 de septiembre de 1987) MG09 09. The Funeral (04 de octubre de 1987) MG14 10. Maggie's Brain (11 de octubre de 1987) MG10 11. Football (18 de octubre de 1987) MG08 12. House of Cards (25 de octubre de 1987) MG12 13. Bart and Homer's Dinner (01 de noviembre de 1987) MG15 14. Space Patrol (08 de noviembre de 1987) MG13 15. Bart's Haircut (15 de noviembre de 1987) MG18 16. World War III (22 de noviembre de 1987) MG20 17. The Perfect Crime (13 de diciembre de 1987) MG16 18. Scary Stories (20 de diciembre de 1987) MG17 19. Grampa and the Kids (10 de enero de 1988) MG19 20. Gone Fishin' (24 de enero de 1988) MG11 21. Skateboarding (07 de febrero de 1988) MG21 22. The Pagans (14 de febrero de 1988) MG22 23. Closeted (21 de febrero de 1988) MG23 24. The Aquarium (28 de febrero de 1988) MG24 25. Family Portrait (06 de marzo de 1988) MG25 26. Bart's Hiccups (13 de marzo de 1988) MG26 27. The Money Jar (20 de marzo de 1988) MG27 28. The Art Museum (01 de mayo de 1988) MG29 29. Zoo Story (08 de mayo de 1988) MG28 CORTOS 3 (1988-1989) 30. Shut Up, Simpsons (06 de noviembre de 1988) MG30 31. Shell Game (13 de noviembre de 1988) MG35 32. The Bart Simpson Show (20 de noviembre de 1988) MG38 33. Punching Bag (27 de noviembre de 1988) MG33 34. Simpson Christmas (18 de diciembre de 1988) MG40 35. The Krusty the Clown Show (15 de enero de 1989) MG39 36. Bart the Hero (29 de enero de 1989) MG34 37. Bart's Little Fantasy (05 de febrero de 1989) MG41 38. Scary Movie (12 de febrero de 1989) MG37 39. Home Hyptonism (19 de febrero de 1989) MG32 40. Shoplifting (26 de febrero de 1989) MG31 41. Echo Canyon (12 de marzo de 1989) MG38 42. Bathtime (19 de marzo de 1989) MG44 43. Bart's Nightmare (26 de marzo de 1989) MG45 44. Bart of the Jungle (16 de abril de 1989) MG46 45. Family Therapy (23 de abril de 1989) MG47 46. Maggie in Peril (Chapter One) (30 de abril de 1989) MG42 47. Maggie in Peril (The Thrilling Conclusion) (07 de mayo de 1989) MG43 48. TV Simpsons (14 de mayo de 1989) MG48 TEMPORADA 1 (1989-1990) (7Gxx) 001. Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire: The Simpson's Christmas Special (17 de diciembre de 1989) 7G08 002. Bart the Genius (14 de enero de 1990) 7G02 003. Homer's Odyssey (21 de enero de 1990) 7G03 004. There's No Disgrace Like Home (28 de enero de 1990) 7G04 005. Bart the General (04 de febrero de 1990) 7G05 006. Moaning Lisa (11 de febrero de 1990) 7G06 007. The Call of the Simpsons (18 de febrero de 1990) 7G09 008. The Telltale Head (25 de febrero de 1990) 7G07 009. Life on the Fast Lane (18 de marzo de 1990) 7G11 010. Homer's Night Out (25 de marzo de 1990) 7G10 011. The Crepes of Wrath (15 de abril de 1990) 7G13 012. Krusty Gets Busted (29 de abril de 1990) 7G12 013. Some Enchanted Evening (13 de mayo de 1990) 7G01 TEMPORADA 2 (1990-1991) (7Fxx) 014. Bart Gets an F (11 de octubre de 1990) 7F03 015. Simpson and Delilah (18 de octubre de 1990) 7F02 016. Treehouse of Horror (25 de octubre de 1990) 7F04 017. Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish (01 de noviembre de 1990) 7F01 018. Dancin' Homer (08 de noviembre de 1990) 7F05 019. Dead Putting Society (15 de noviembre de 1990) 7F08 020. Bart Vs. Thanksgiving (22 de noviembre de 1990) 7F07 021. Bart the Daredevil (06 de diciembre de 1990) 7F06 022. Itchy & Scratchy & Marge (20 de diciembre de 1990) 7F09 023. Bart Gets Hit by a Car (10 de enero de 1991) 7F10 024. One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Bluefish (24 de enero de 1991) 7F11 025. The Way We Was (31 de enero de 1991) 7F12 026. Homer Vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment (07 de febrero de 1991) 7F13 027. Principal Charming (14 de febrero de 1991) 7F15 028. Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? (21 de febrero de 1991) 7F16 029. Bart's Dog Gets an F (07 de marzo de 1991) 7F14 030. Old Money (28 de marzo de 1991) 7F17 031. Brush with Greatness (11 de abril de 1991) 7F18 032. Lisa's Substitute (25 de abril de 1991) 7F19 033. The War of the Simpsons (02 de mayo de 1991) 7F20 034. Three Men and a Comic Book (09 de mayo de 1991) 7F21 035. Blood Feud (11 de julio de 1991) 7F22 TEMPORADA 3 (1991-1992) (8Fxx) 036. Stark Raving Dad (19 de septiembre de 1991) 7F24 037. Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington (26 de septiembre de 1991) 8F01 038. When Flanders Failed (03 de octubre de 1991) 7F23 039. Bart the Murderer (10 de octubre de 1991) 8F03 040. Homer Defined (17 de octubre de 1991) 8F04 041. Like Father, Like Clown (24 de octubre de 1991) 8F05 042. Treehouse of Horror II (31 de octubre de 1991) 8F02 043. Lisa's Pony (07 de noviembre de 1991) 8F06 044. Saturdays of Thunder (14 de noviembre de 1991) 8F07 045. Flaming Moe's (21 de noviembre de 1991) 8F08 046. Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk (05 de diciembre de 1991) 8F09 047. I Married Marge (26 de diciembre de 1991) 8F10 048. Radio Bart (09 de enero de 1992) 8F11 049. Lisa the Greek (23 de enero de 1992) 8F12 050. Homer Alone (06 de febrero de 1992) 8F14 051. Bart the Lover (13 de febrero de 1992) 8F16 052. Homer at the Bat (20 de febrero de 1992) 8F13 053. Separate Vocations (27 de febrero de 1992) 8F15 054. Dog of Death (12 de marzo de 1992) 8F17 055. Colonel Homer (26 de marzo de 1992) 8F19 056. Black Widower (09 de abril de 1992) 8F20 057. The Otto Show (23 de abril de 1992) 8F21 058. Bart's Friend Falls in Love (07 de mayo de 1992) 8F22 059. Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes? (27 de agosto de 1992) 8F23 TEMPORADA 4 (1992-1993) (9Fxx) 060. Kamp Krusty (24 de septiembre de 1992) 8F24 061. A Streetcar Named Marge (01 de octubre de 1992) 8F18 062. Homer the Heretic (08 de octubre de 1992) 9F01 063. Lisa the Beauty Queen (15 de octubre de 1992) 9F02 064. Treehouse of Horror III (29 de octubre de 1992) 9F04 065. Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie (03 de noviembre de 1992) 9F03 066. Marge Gets a Job (05 de noviembre de 1992) 9F05 067. New Kid on the Block (12 de noviembre de 1992) 9F06 068. Mr. Plow (19 de noviembre de 1992) 9F07 069. Lisa's First Word (03 de diciembre de 1992) 9F08 070. Homer's Tryple Bypass (17 de diciembre de 1992) 9F09 071. Marge Vs. the Monorail (14 de enero de 1993) 9F10 072. Selma's Choice (21 de enero de 1993) 9F11 073. Brother from the Same Planet (04 de febrero de 1993) 9F12 074. I Love Lisa (11 de febrero de 1993) 9F13 075. Duffless (18 de febrero de 1993) 9F14 076. Last Exit to Springfield (11 de marzo de 1993) 9F15 077. So It's Come to this: A Simpsons Clip Show (01 de abril de 1993) 9F17 078. The Front (15 de abril de 1993) 9F16 079. Whacking Day (29 de abril de 1993) 9F18 080. Marge in Chains (06 de mayo de 1993) 9F20 081. Krusty Gets Kancelled (13 de mayo de 1993) 9F19 TEMPORADA 5 (1993-1994) (1Fxx) 082. Homer's Barbershop Quartet (30 de septiembre de 1993) 9F21 083. Cape Feare (07 de octubre de 1993) 9F22 084. Homer Goes to College (14 de octubre de 1993) 1F02 085. Rosebud (21 de octubre de 1993) 1F01 086. Treehouse of Horror IV (28 de octubre de 1993) 1F04 087. Marge on the Lam (04 de noviembre de 1993) 1F03 088. Bart's Inner Child (11 de noviembre de 1993) 1F05 089. Boy-Scoutz N the Hood (18 de noviembre de 1993) 1F06 090. The Last Temptation of Homer (09 de diciembre de 1993) 1F07 091. $pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) (16 de diciembre de 1993) 1F08 092. Homer the Vigilante (06 de enero de 1994) 1F09 093. Bart Gets Famous (03 de febrero de 1994) 1F11 094. Homer and Apu (10 de febrero de 1994) 1F10 095. Lisa Vs. Malibu Stacy (17 de febrero de 1994) 1F12 096. Deep Space Homer (24 de febrero de 1994) 1F13 097. Homer Loves Flanders (17 de marzo de 1994) 1F14 098. Bart Gets an Elephant (31 de marzo de 1994) 1F15 099. Burns' Heir (14 de abril de 1994) 1F16 100. Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song (28 de abril de 1994) 1F18 101. The Boy Who Knew Too Much (05 de mayo de 1994) 1F19 102. Lady Bouvier's Lover (12 de mayo de 1994) 1F21 103. Secrets of a Successful Marriage (19 de mayo de 1994) 1F20